joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
Gamora is the foster daughter of Thanos and was specially trained to be the fierce warrior and master sword-wielder known far and wide as the “most dangerous woman in the galaxy”. She is extremely close with starlord and prominent member of the guardians of the galaxy. Personality Gamora is a bit Edgy but yet very caring. Gamora lacks the comical quirks and deep-seated personality issues giving her a more serious personality compared to other members. However, like Drax, Gamora is ignorant towards Quill's Earth lingo and pop references.During combat, she can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. Gamora hates Thanos for ruining her childhood and massacring half of her people. She even went as far as to lie that Thanos killed her parents in front of her while it was not the case and Thanos actually gently kept her from seeing it. Relationships * Drax: Drax is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Gamora tends to often question the comments made by drax. * Groot: Groot is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Gamora is very Kind to groot and is unknown if she can understand him. * Nebula: Thanos raised Nebula and Gamora together by as sisters. Nebula has grown up to become Gamora’s Rival, but they tend to team up when they have to. * Rocket Raccoon: Rocket Raccoon is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Gamora respects rocket and dosent mind his sometimes bitter attitude, they also work extremely well together in combat. * Star-Lord:'''Star-Lord is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. They are best friends on the team. Despite Star-Lord wanting to be with Gamora romantically, Gamora is not interested. Until later when she said that she loved him more than anything '''Relationships * Mantis: Mantis is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Gamora dosent really trust mantis that much. * Yondu Udonta *Thanos - Adoptive Father and Attempted Victim turned Killer *Black Order **Ebony Maw- Adoptive Brother **Cull Obsidian- Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight- Adoptive Sister **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother *[[Thor|'Thor']] * Powers and Abilities * Leadership Skills: Gamora is the second in line leader to Star lord’s first. People seem to respect and listen to her often. * Swordsman Skills: Gamora’s preferred weapon is a sword. Due to her being extremely skilled with swords. * Master Martial Artist: Trained extensively by Thanos and having years of fighting experience when carrying out Thanos's missions, Gamora is highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Gamora's skills were so advanced that even Thanos himself held her at such a high regard that he openly considered her the finest of his children and the fiercest woman in the Galaxy. * Expert Pilot: Gamora is a capable pilot, as shown when in an attempt to escape from Nebula and a group of Sakaarans on Knowhere, Gamora was able to single-handedly command and fly a mining pod with relative ease. She managed to avoid being decisively shot down until she was eventually forced to escape to space, which shut down her pod and allowed Nebula to shoot her down. * Master Assassin: Gamora has earned a feared reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" due to her work as an assassin while under the tutelage of Thanos. Nebula, herself an extensively trained assassin who was skilled enough to having come close to assassinating Thanos, stated that Gamora is the better assassin. * Expert Marksman: Though Gamora was known to prefer using melee combat, especially swords, much more often, her training under Thanos nevertheless allowed her to acquire a level of proficiency in using firearms. wielded a rifle while battling the Abelisk, and later turned a ship's turret into a hand-held weapon in order to destroy an m-ship. * Expert Pilot: In an attempt to escape from Nebula and a group of Sakaarans on Knowhere, Gamora commandeered a mining pod and flew it with relative ease. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Bio-augmentations have granted Gamora the power to regenerate quickly from most injuries or infections. * Combat Skills: She has gone through a lot of combat training throughout her entire life. *'Zehoberei Physiology and Bionic Enhancements': As a Zehoberei, Gamora naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to her Zehoberei heritage and cybernetic enhancements, Gamora is stronger than humans and many other species, allowing her to overpower a majority of her opponents in combat. She has demonstrated her strength by being able to effortlessly lift up Mantis by her neck with one hand and pin her to a wall, break Groot's vine binding with nothing but her strength, as well as holding up the discarded cannon of a crashed M-ship piloted by Nebula, which was far larger than her, before using it to fire on the ship. During the battle on Xandar, Gamora was able to kick Nebula with enough force to launch her sister out of the Dark Aster. While the Milano was crash landing, Gamora was able to hold the fixture tied with Drax the Destroyer for a while without getting thrown out of the cabin's hole. **'Superhuman Agility': As an bionically-enhanced Zehoberei, Gamora can jump extremely High. and possesses a high level of agility that gives her an advantage over her opponents. **'Enhanced Durability': Gamora's bionic upgrades and the advanced physiology of her species allow her to be more resistant to physical harm. Gamora was able to survive, or at least briefly endure, various afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as severe electrocution, deep-space exposure, or blunt force trauma. **'Enhanced Vision': Gamora's ocular implants allow her to see farther than what her species is capable of. This allowed her to easily notice Nebula flying in onto Ego's planet from afar. **'Superhuman Stamina': Gamora's two livers allow her to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and her respiratory implants allow her to intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. She was able to run at a great distance without stopping, while stealing the Orb from Star-Lord. Equipment * Gamora's Switchblade: Thanos gave her a switchblade during their first encounter on Zen-Whoberi. Gamora later used it in her attempted assassination of Thanos on Knowhere.Cybernetic Skeleton: While in the service of Thanos, Gamora had cybernetic appendages installed in her providing enhanced strength and durability. * Godslayer: Gamora's weapon of choice, a retractable sword that she used to amputate Groot's limbs when he attempted to restrain her, and in her duel against Nebula. * Ocular and Respiratory Implants: Gamora had implants installed in her visual system and respiratory system, providing enhanced stamina and vision. * Plasma Rifle: During an encounter with the Abilisk, Gamora used a plasma rifle to fight off and attempt to kill it, only to have it run out of ammor. Category:Marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Fictional character Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Zehoberei Category:Females Black Hair Pink Hair Brown Eyes Cyborgs Criminals Kyln Inmates Guardians